<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>What are we made of but hunger and rage? by necroscura</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685327">What are we made of but hunger and rage?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura'>necroscura</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, Brother/Brother Incest, Dialogue Heavy, M/M, aoi twins make a brief appearance, oh my god rei shut up</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-16 01:34:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,517</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29685327</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/necroscura/pseuds/necroscura</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's like in those dreams where you can feel yourself falling from a very high height: Ritsu's eyes snap open again and he gets up frightened. This seems to get a laugh out of Rei.</p>
<p>Ritsu allows himself to feel embarrassed, and it’s a relief that his hair hides the profile of his face, so Rei cannot tell. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Rei is crouching, perhaps too close to him.</p>
<p>“Anija, you better have a good reason for this.”</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sakuma Rei/Sakuma Ritsu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>26</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>What are we made of but hunger and rage?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>the reason for the aoi twins appearance is bc i wanna write them, but everytime i commit to write for any other enstars shipp reiritsu says no you dont.<br/>also!!! here i wrote from memory some things about the light music, but then i realized that they werent that way in canon. did i fix it? no. im lazy.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Ritsu.”</p>
<p>Ritsu hears his name, but he doesn't have the strength or the will to get up. He hears it as if he’s underwater and the voice calls to him from the surface. That's the problematic thing about sleeping at school: people don't let him sleep. The few comfortable places are the most crowded and the floor tiles seem to be designed with the sole purpose of sounding like a sheet of steel under the rain every time someone takes a step. Ritsu knows that he shouldn't sleep at school, that he's supposed to go to study (or something like that), but that doesn't mean that people have the right to be inconsiderate, and the unpleasant ways they have interrupted his sleep (a lot of times, without real need) are so many that it would take a lifetime to list them.</p>
<p>However, for the same reason he had developed a deep sleep, compared to years ago when making the slightest noise would be enough to wake him up (being used to being locked in a house where the loudest thing was the squeak of doors closing), so Ritsu doesn't fully open his eyes until he feels a hand on his shoulder begin to shake him. </p>
<p>Ritsu opens his eyes and blinks slowly, and the first thing he sees is Rei's silhouette leaning in front of him. He’s still a bit sleepy, but unconsciously manages to withdraw Rei's hand and stretch his legs before bending them again at his chest, rolling and turning his back to Rei. He can feel the warmth emanating from the vending machine he had decided to sleep aside, and it's nice, enough to make him fall asleep again in a matter of seconds, until he realizes Rei is there. The one who woke him up was Rei.</p>
<p>It's like in those dreams where you can feel yourself falling from a very high height: Ritsu's eyes snap open again and he gets up frightened. This seems to get a laugh out of Rei.</p>
<p>Ritsu allows himself to feel embarrassed, and it’s a relief that his hair hides the profile of his face, so Rei cannot tell. Out of the corner of his eye, he can see that Rei is crouching, perhaps too close to him.</p>
<p>“Anija, you better have a good reason for this.” he says, yet feeling his throat sore.</p>
<p>“Of course, Ritsu. While I am aware of how important it is for you to keep your sleep, I think I have expressed my concerns before.” Rei begins, but Ritsu has to make the effort to not roll his eyes. </p>
<p>It’s starting to get annoying. It always gets annoying when it’s about Rei. It sounds like some kind of premade monologue, as if Rei took his time to perfect it and say it without his tongue twisting when the day finally came. Ritsu wouldn’t be surprised. </p>
<p>“Have you?” Ritsu tries to make him doubt. “Listening to you is such a pain, maybe I didn’t pay attention. If you said something… actually, it’s also possible for you to begin to manifest the first symptoms of dementia.”</p>
<p>Rei shakes his head, while smiling through closed lips. It's such a gentle gesture compared to what Ritsu just said, is frustrating.</p>
<p>“Oh, I’m pretty sure I mentioned it. At least once.” he simply says, unaffected.</p>
<p>“Have you?” Ritsu repeats. </p>
<p>“I have, so…”</p>
<p>“No, stop it.” Ritsu cuts him off. “Seriously, what do you want?”</p>
<p>Rei sighs audibly, his eyebrows twisted in an expression of dismay that Ritsu finds ridiculous. Rei makes a strange sound with his throat, and suddenly, his eyes are shiny and watery. He’s starting one of those acts, in which Rei pretends to cry for some reason that Ritsu doesn't understand, because if he does it to evoke some kind of compassion or pity, it doesn't work at all and actually creates the opposite effect. Rei clears his throat and all hints of his fake crying disappears. Maybe something in Ritsu's expression let him know that it wasn't a good idea.</p>
<p>“My apologies, Ritsu, just sometimes, I wish you were kinder to your old big brother.” Rei mumbles, like he’s talking to himself. Ritsu doesn’t comment anything about it, since Rei gets to the point right after. “The reason I have woken you up is because I am worried about your sleeping habits. Especially after school hours, I wouldn’t say the hallways are a safe space. I wouldn't mind lending you my coffin, if I can guarantee your safety while you rest.”</p>
<p>“No, anija.” he declines. “I think we have very different beliefs about what really is a safe space, and… huh, whatever, I couldn’t sleep properly knowing you’re around there lurking. Gross.”  </p>
<p>The way Ritsu rejects him so immediately and directly doesn't seem to move anything inside Rei, who doesn't even blink. Ritsu has to admit that the reason he hasn't left yet is because his body still feels numb, after at least an hour sleeping on the floor, and because he has some curiosity. He wants to know what Rei can come up with and what he could say to him. Maybe make him cry, this time for real.</p>
<p>“Is that so?” Rei says thoughtfully. “Well, in that case, let me escort you. It’s already late, in fact, the light music club activities came to an end no time ago, but, without any doubt, the kids from Knights or Isara-kun must be around here.”</p>
<p>“Hm. Don’t talk about them.” He warns. “What’s your problem? You’re being pushy over nothing.”</p>
<p>“Dear, there’s terrible people in this world. You can’t sleep in the middle of the hallways without inevitably exposing yourself to the risk.”</p>
<p>Rei extends his hand, waiting for Ritsu to reciprocate, which he doesn't. Ritsu, to make his rejection pretty clear, backs up until his back touches the side surface of the vending machine.</p>
<p>There is also the possibility that Rei will get bored and decide to leave when he realizes that there’s no point in insisting: Ritsu will probably continue to do what he wants, as if the conversation had never existed. But Ritsu knows that will not happen, if Rei is good at something, is at being annoying and ignoring the things he doesn’t like to hear.</p>
<p>After a while, Rei draws his hand back, sighing.</p>
<p>“It’s getting late, so…” Ritsu announces.</p>
<p>“I’m serious.” Rei says, his tone is flat, but powerful. Something about it forces Ritsu to pay attention. ”See, this isn’t intended to weaponize poor Puppy’s experience, but…” he stirs one hand in the air. ”, alas. Last year he came to me, his eyes were all puffy and red. He was crying and said something like— he neglected his backpack for five minutes and someone stole it. Those were different times, of course, here in Yumenosaki, but the possibility exists.”</p>
<p>Ritsu knows it's supposed to be serious. The way Rei narrates doesn't show any kind of malice, but perhaps it’s the fact that he says it with such a serious voice that it is even funnier than what could be considered socially acceptable. Ritsu laughs loudly, using his hands to muffle the sound.</p>
<p>Rei raises an eyebrow, but soon the corners of his mouth stretch into a smile. He’s trying not to laugh.</p>
<p>“That’s funny.” Ritsu allows. “What did you say to him?”</p>
<p>“Not my proudest moment, but… ah, I made fun of him. I should apologize.”</p>
<p>Ritsu giggles.</p>
<p>“Back then, there was that gossip going around, but Corgi denied it. He felt ashamed, I guess. I’ll make sure to mention it the next time I see him.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t hear it from me, please.”</p>
<p>And there is silence. It's a pleasant silence, because Ritsu's throat feels warm and scratchy after laughing and for the first time in a long time what Rei says isn't upsetting the second it comes out of his mouth. Maybe too pleasant. Ritsu decides that he wants to break it, because feeling this good makes him very aware of the reason why he doesn't feel that way most of the time.</p>
<p>“You don’t have to worry, anija. Nothing has ever happened to me, even when you ran away and left me on my own. See?” Ritsu says, shaking his hands in front of him. </p>
<p>The comment comes out of nowhere, surprising, because Rei blinks a few times and throws his head back once he manages to process what Ritsu just said. The pain is reflecting on Rei's face for a second, when he then decides to use his best defense mechanism: to not take it to heart.</p>
<p>“I deserve this, I have to admit. My own brother being so cruel to me!” Rei says, and he closes his fist on his chest, making swirls in his uniform fabric. So dramatic. “Here they are: the consequences of my actions and, angel, let me tell you, you have no idea how difficult it is to embrace and recognize them as your own. But I do it for you. I deserve it, of course, for hurting you so much during my absence, but will you be so merciful to let me try to fix it today?”</p>
<p>"I don't think so." Ritsu refuses. </p>
<p>“Ah… this breaks my heart, but shedding tears will only make Ritsu hate me more, right? I understand. I'll go find Isara-kun myself, is that okay? Even though I’d be delighted to be the one to take you home…”</p>
<p>Ritsu's eyes widen in surprise upon hearing that, even more so when Rei begins to place his hands on the ground to push himself up onto his feet. If Rei goes looking for Mao, Rei won’t simply say that he needs someone to take Ritsu home, no, he will begin by saying how devastated he feels because Ritsu doesn't want to go home with him. And Mao, like everyone else, makes the mistake of feeling too much empathy for Rei's whining, and hinting that Ritsu should treat his older brother better. It's a tug of war where they both know that Ritsu treating him the way he treats him has a reason to be, and it stops being fun when third parties join the formula.</p>
<p>“Don’t go anywhere near to Maakun, anija.” He calls on him. </p>
<p>“In that case…” </p>
<p>“Seriously, you don’t have to worry. No one has laid a finger on me...except for, maybe…”</p>
<p>Ritsu stops strategically, leaving the words hanging in the air with artificial suspense. He knows that he has obtained the desired effect when Rei's face warps into an expression of concern. This time, it’s genuine.</p>
<p>“What? Ritsu, if someone hurt you…, if someone- tell me, I’ll do anything…!” He sounds desperate. </p>
<p>“No, it's the other way around.”</p>
<p>“Ritsu.” Rei says, again using that tone that makes Ritsu rethink whether to continue the game, but doesn't alert him enough to really stop. It’s not a fake cry, it’s not a superficial small talk where Rei seeks something else, it’s real and vivid and makes Ritsu feel whole.</p>
<p>“Anija,” he starts, voice small. “when you left I felt so lonely. You didn't even say goodbye and I spent so many nights blaming myself, thinking— maybe, you had left because you grew tired of me.”</p>
<p>Rei immediately denies it, shaking his head.</p>
<p>“What have I done to make you think such a thing?” Rei says. At this point, Ritsu thinks he’s playing dumb or he painfully lacks a generous amount of self-consciousness. “Ritsu, Ritsu, the day I get tired of you, the Earth will lose its orbit and believe me, no one is going to be alive to see it.”</p>
<p>“But you left, and when you came back, you weren’t the same Rei I used to know. You are not him.” Ritsu says, and he doesn't really have to try hard for the bitterness to show in his voice. “I spent a whole year believing that I was wasting my time trying to find something similar in other people, but watching you, now, an impostor in the skin of my brother, I don't think it was entirely a waste.”</p>
<p>“What...—?”</p>
<p>“Hey, anija, do you wanna know? Do you wanna hear?” Ritsu leans his body, talking in whispers. It’s like he’s telling a secret, and perhaps he is. “About all the people I allowed to have a piece of me, while you were living the best days of your life in God-knows-which european country. Did you ever think about me? I mean- I thought about you. Sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Of course I… We are not having this conversation, are we?”</p>
<p>“Ah, I thought we were talking face to face!” Ritsu mocks. “You know, like brothers. I just assumed you’d like that. Silly me.”</p>
<p>“Ritsu.”</p>
<p>“Should I start…?”</p>
<p>“Ritsu. Who the hell do you think I am?” Rei almost yells. </p>
<p>His voice is not that high, but it’s enough to create an eco along the hallway. Unexpected, too, because Ritsu goes silent. </p>
<p>Ritsu hasn't seen Rei that way in a long time. These kinds of outbursts were more common in the past, often directed at Ritsu despite the fact that most of the time he was not at fault— but he was the only person Rei could talk to like that with no consequences. And Ritsu understood it and didn't think anything bad about Rei because of that, because Ritsu knew why Rei sometimes flared up and has always known Rei much more than Rei knows himself, and it was never something that an apology couldn't fix.</p>
<p>Ritsu's heart is pounding, not out of fear. It's fun, being the trigger that manages to knock down the facade that Rei has struggled to build throughout the year makes his throat vibrate with satisfaction. He can imagine himself getting up quickly and kicking Rei in the chest, only to flee before Rei had time to recover from the blow. This must be closed with a flourish.</p>
<p>However, Rei's expression softens as his eyes focus on his left side, the one Ritsu cannot see due to the body of the vending machine opposing his sight. Soon, footsteps are heard and Rei waves his hand with a smile.</p>
<p>They’re the Aoi twins. The couple stops next to Rei. When they start talking, Ritsu knows that he probably won't have such a dramatic outing. It’s possible that at the end, the emotion has evaporated out of Rei's head and Ritsu could leave as if nothing had happened.</p>
<p>“It was funny!” Yuuta laughs. “From afar, we thought Sakuma-senpai was talking to the vending machine.”</p>
<p>“No,” Rei laughs, too. “Ritsu and I were having a pleasant conversation.”</p>
<p>“Anija does talk to vending machines sometimes.”</p>
<p>“Ah, sorry for the interruption, then.” Hinata apologizes. “Yuuta-kun and I were looking for the keys and we didn’t find them.”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry about that, please. As the club president, I have them.” Rei explains. “I must close the room club myself, why am I the president, if not? Go home, kids.”</p>
<p>“Fifteen minutes ago you were crying, saying the fatigue was gonna kill you.” Yuuta says casually. “That made us feel bad for you.”</p>
<p>“Yuuta-kun, you weren’t supposed to say that aloud!”</p>
<p>“That’s okay, this poor old man appreciates the sincerity in all shapes and forms, even if the truth is painful.” It's a little of this and that. It's the way his voice didn't match what he says, where he sees him directly as he pronounces word for word and Rei's fingers search for Ritsu's wrist blindly, closing around it once they find it. Despite the urge to pull away from him, Ritsu keeps still and there is a pause, in which Rei licks his lips before speaking again.“Don't get distracted along the way, perhaps Ritsu and I should wait a little longer for the sun to go down before leaving, hm?”</p>
<p>“What makes you think I’m going home with you? I told you already…”</p>
<p>The voice of one of the twins interrupts him.</p>
<p>“Oh, I see! It was time for the brothers to make up for the lost time, right? See you tomorrow, Sakuma-senpai.”</p>
<p>“Yes, that’s good!” Yuuta agrees.</p>
<p>The figure of the twins is lost at the end of the hallway and that’s when Ritsu tries to get out of Rei's grip, but Rei, already seeing it coming, presses harder, until Ritsu can clearly feel the hardness of his nails digging into her skin. Ritsu snorts and grabs Rei by the forearm with his free hand, but there’s no reaction.</p>
<p>“Let me go. Your hand is dirty, it itches.”</p>
<p>Rei raises an eyebrow before looking away and pretending not to hear anything. It's like Ritsu said something really stupid, so ridiculous that it's not worth answering.</p>
<p>“Come with me. Let’s talk in a more private place.”</p>
<p>It's not a polite, even passive question, an offer or the kind of suggestion that Ritsu has gotten used to coming from Rei over the past year. It's an order, and the tone of voice and words Rei has chosen leaves no room for objection.</p>
<p>Rei guides him, not letting go of his wrist for even a single second and his grip doesn't loosen at all, so the thought of trying to get it loose doesn't cross Ritsu's mind again. Rei ends up taking him to the light music room and the way he locks the door can't go unnoticed. Ritsu doesn't mention it, not even when Rei finally lets his wrist go.</p>
<p>Inside, Ritsu can't help but realize that the number of times he's been inside the club room has been very few, and since Rei doesn't seem to want to be the one to take the initiative, his eyes dart around every corner of the room. There are instruments of all kinds, some scattered across the room and others hanging on the walls. In the background, there is a piano that immediately captures his attention, in part, why deny it, by the fact that Rei takes a seat on the stool in front of it and, too, by how characteristically large and bright it is. The piano easily occupies a fifth of the total space in the room.</p>
<p>When Rei places his hands on the tiles it’s as if Ritsu is not in the same room, because his eyes don’t meet Ritsu even once, and Rei's full attention is absorbed in the melody that little by little he is shaping with his fingers.</p>
<p>Ritsu decides to clear his throat, despite the bitter irony of continually trying to shy away from the attention Rei always gives him and now finding himself needing to get it back on him, at the one single time in the entire school year when Rei is not above him at the instant he sees him.</p>
<p>“What do you want?” Ritsu asks, when Rei looks up to him.</p>
<p>“No, I thought you wanted to talk about how many guys you fucked while I was gone. So, go ahead, please.” Rei says, dryly. “Don’t deprive me of the pleasure of listening to your sweet voice.”</p>
<p>“No, actually I don’t wanna talk to you.”</p>
<p>“Ah, silly me.” Rei mirrors him. “Then, play with me like we used to. I’m sure you can recognize the song.”</p>
<p>What Rei begins to play on the piano seems to be a slow version of one of Undead's songs, and Ritsu is sure that maybe, after a few minutes, he could keep up with it, but it is something Rei could live without knowing. Instead, he crosses his arms and snorts.</p>
<p>“There’s a reason why I don’t play the piano with you anymore.”</p>
<p>“Hm. I wonder why that is. Perhaps, are you ashamed to admit that you no longer can play it?” Rei's face expresses nothing but severity, fixed on hitting the right tiles to avoid corrupting the melody, but there's something sardonic hiding in his tone that Ritsu doesn't quite enjoy. “Out there, they say this king of yours does all the hard work, but if that keeps you out of practice, dear, you should stop by here once in a while.” </p>
<p>“Shut up. I leave.” Ritsu announces and he goes straight to the door. Then, he realizes he needs the keys and stares at Rei angrily. </p>
<p>Rei laughs, so soft and tender. Ritsu can feel his blood boil.</p>
<p>“Why? You are not going home, Ritsu, I know it because of the sun. No club activities. No Isara-kun either. You’re here because you let me bring you here and you wouldn’t come if there were something better. ” </p>
<p>"Anything's better than you, anija."</p>
<p>"Is that why you were sleeping there?" Rei doubts. At this point, he leaves the piano untouched. "There's days I can't find you, Ritsu. I look for you everywhere and I still can't find you. I thought I was getting blind, but you are astoundingly good at avoiding me, don't you? And yet you chose to nap on that very exact place where you knew I could easily find you. If anything is better than me, if anyone is better than me, let me ask you again: who the hell do you think I am?"</p>
<p>Ritsu doesn't know what to answer for a moment. His mind goes blank. He would be lying to himself if he said that Rei wasn’t right. That was the plan, more or less, although it was definitely not his intention for things to end this way. He only wanted to have Rei's attention for a  while, even though he couldn't even formulate the reason himself. It’s like a craving, after not having eaten in days and you have this urge of going to the kitchen and empty the shelves one after another. It’s something more sinister and unavoidable.</p>
<p>“I can’t believe you. You really think I expected you to find me!” He forces a laugh, which he hopes doesn't sound too false. “Hey, it’s not like I care, but are you okay? I think this is what they mean when they say mental faculties deteriorate with age.”</p>
<p>“You make a terrible liar. If you keep being so blatant I’d start to think you’re waiting for something to happen. Ritsu, I would never blame you for that.” he talks, as always. As if he knows something Ritsu doesn’t. As if he knows everything while Ritsu knows nothing. “I solemnly apologize for earlier, for now, and for the future we have ahead. I got blinded by this ugly feeling, but now, thinking clear, I realize I’ve done the same, and you have the right to feel the way you feel. There’s times when you seek shelter in the heat of a candle’s flame, when the only thing you want is to kiss the sun, and it happened to me, too, everyday when I was away from you.”</p>
<p>“Good for you. I’ll leave and we can pretend none of this happened, okay?”</p>
<p>Rei narrows his eyes.</p>
<p>“Why? Would you pretend I didn’t leave and forgive me if I asked to? I know you wouldn’t. But then, you can’t ask me to pretend this didn’t happen. You can’t put it back.”</p>
<p>“So what’s the point? Stop this thing.” says Ritsu, raising his voice. “Stop trying to get me to guess whatever the hell you want. It’s not as funny nor interesting as you think it is. It makes me tired and sick and I want you to die.”</p>
<p>“Oh? Back then, I thought all my problems would be solved the moment I stepped foot home, but I found myself far much lonelier than I ought. Could you, please, kiss me, Ritsu? Although I don’t deserve it, I am terrified of having forgotten the feeling of you.”</p>
<p>Ritsu considers it. It sounds easy enough and also, hearing Rei beg for him does wonders for his ego. A single kiss is nothing, a kiss means nothing, and this is something that Rei must know very well.</p>
<p>“Only one. One. And you give me the keys.” Ritsu warns. </p>
<p>“Upon my word.” Rei says, hand in chest. “C’mere”</p>
<p>Ritsu walks over, with no hurry. Rei waits for him with his chin slightly raised and when Ritsu is face to face, the younger of them is slightly taller when Rei hasn't moved from the stool. Ritsu rests his hand on Rei's shoulder, when suddenly, Rei kisses him. It's not the soft, slow kiss that Ritsu was waiting for, that he had assumed Rei would take, it's something wild and rough, Rei engulfing his lips with his and forcing his tongue into Ritsu's mouth at the instant in which a involuntary, small moan gives him the opportunity to do so.</p>
<p>Ritsu's head begins to spin, the heat boiling and stabbing at his temples. He wasn’t prepared for this. Rei's hands slip under his shirt, stroking here and there and every touch hurts, every sensation so intense that Ritsu doubts his body will be able to hold it any longer. It’s the proof that the passion that Rei once had is still hidden there, somewhere between his blood and flesh and after so long sheltering itself, even Ritsu had forgotten about its existence.</p>
<p>When they break away, the friction of their lips makes a wet sound. They both breathe heavily, at merely inches from each other's face.</p>
<p>“Get on your knees, now.” That's Rei’s behest, his lips brushing slightly against Ritsu’s as he speaks.</p>
<p>“You’re cheap, anija, You’re so easy.” he mocks. </p>
<p>“I’m just a man, after all.” </p>
<p>But Ritsu does as he’s told, despite all his protests. He places himself between Rei’s legs, knees on the floor, and waits. </p>
<p>Rei lets the head of his cock slip over Ritsu’s lips a couple of times, until he forces a finger inside Ritsu’s mouth and his thumb presses against the hollow of his cheek. Then, he pushes his cock inside, slowly.  </p>
<p>As Rei holds him still, hands over his cheeks and fingers knotted into his hair, Ritsu’s jaw starts to ache. He decides to move his head back and forth, since Rei doesn’t seem to want to do it himself as Ritsu thought he would. Ritsu licks over Rei’s cock messely, there's nothing glamorous about his technique, but Rei is gasping over him, and he supposes that means he’s doing it right. Rei moans, half in pleasure, half in pain, Ritsu’s teeth rubbing against his length carelessly. Ritsu is very aware of this, but he doesn’t care and he can tell Rei is into it. </p>
<p>As the seconds pass, Rei grows impatient, and he begins to fuck into Ritsu’s mouth. Ritsu hollows his cheeks, letting him, and he clings into Rei’s thighs, tears swirling around his eyes. He can feel the shape of the keys inside Rei’s pocket, but there’s isn’t much he can do about it in this situation. </p>
<p>When he comes, he curses quietly, his grip bruising Ritsu’s skin. He lets Ritsu go after he’s done. </p>
<p>Ritsu coughs and spits on the floor. There’s saliva and cum staining the black and white tiles. It makes him doubt what is real and what isn’t. </p>
<p>He cleans his mouth with the back of his hand, eyes focused where the stain blurs the colours. </p>
<p>“Gross.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>